Secrets
Story by Firey. "Wait, why though?" "You don't know me at all, Whitewhisker." "Please, Rushsong, please stay with me." "I can't, if I do, I'll ruin you and this place forever." Blurb Whitewhisker thought he knew all his sister's hidden secrets. When his own leader tells him more about the truth of Rushsong, his sister, things begin to change. Whitewhisker doesn't know who to trust, and the secrets are englufing him. Prologue "Can you see her?" Whitewhisker whispered. "Is she there?" His voice trembled slightly. Please say she's there. He pleaded silently to StarClan. Wolffur shook his head. "I'm sorry, Whitewhisker, Rushsong isn't there." Whitewhisker's shoulders sagged in sorrow and despair. "If she isn't here, then where is she?" He whispered. "She's been missing for over three days. Even Ivystar doesn't know where she is anymore, and she's good friends with my sister." Wolffur sighed. "You know how Rushsong is, she's always roaming around, sometimes for days. I don't know what has gotten into her mind, but she's rarely here when I need her for patrols." Whitewhisker sank to the ground. "What if she never comes back?" He mewed softly, tears blurring his vision. "I would lose her forever." The deputy laid his gray tail on the white tom's flank. "Relax, Whitewhisker. We found her last time, or I should say she ended up finding us. She'll come back before you know it." But the white tom was far from reassured, and he kept peering into the darkness, hoping that his sister would turn up again. "Come on, we better go back to camp." Wolffur sighed, "Hopefully she'll come back soon." Whitewhisker shuddered at the thought of his sister disappearing forever, and he whispered, "StarClan, please bring her back soon." Before they even turned around, a red pelt glowed in front of them. "Whitewhisker?" A confused, yet sweet voice asked, "What are you doing out here so late at night? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" "Rushsong!" The red she-cat came into view, her pelt clean and well-groomed, "Whitewhisker," she dipped her head, "Are you okay?" The white tom's eyes went wide, "You've been gone for three days! Where have you been?" Wolffur narrowed his eyes, and mumbled, "I'll be back at camp, you two hurry back soon, alright?" The deputy turned and trotted away. Rushsong tipped her head, "Ivystar allows me to go out of the territory often, it's not a big deal. You don't need to worry so much." "Just let me know when you need to go," Whitewhisker begged, "Tell me before you leave so I know where you're going." Annoyance flashed in his sister's eyes, but only for a moment. Whitewhisker blinked, but Rushsong looked as pretty as she ever did before, "Alright, I will," she purred, though her green eyes were nothing close to being warm. "Let's go back to camp," Whitewhisker urged, "The whole camp has been worried about you." Rushsong rolled her eyes and followed, but her eyes were cold and calculating, not the she-cat Whitewhisker thought was his sister after all... Chapter One Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics